Along with the introduction of high performance and high configuration mobile devices, various applications, operated on mobile devices, present an unprecedented boom. Rapidly developing applications add more functions to mobiles devices, but also have brought increasing risks to mobile devices, which are running more and more applications.
In mobiles devices, the conventional security protection technology simply scans applications to see whether there are viruses in said applications, such as an APP virus, but for the reason of the system authority, it is difficult to ensure the running of data or applications in said mobile devices can be controlled.
To ensure that the running of said data or applications is controlled, said mobile device needs to own a super administrator authority, so as to monitor said data or operations. However, a tedious firmware flash process is needed in order to own the super administrator authority, which will seriously damage the security of said mobile device itself, and once a certain virus acquires said super administer authority, said firmware flash process herein will cause a disastrous result, which seriously affects the security of said mobile device.